


Anhimmeln

by thestormborn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormborn/pseuds/thestormborn
Summary: After being left by Edward and his family, Bella finds herself again with the help of friends. She was ready to never see any of them again, but all that changes when Alice Cullen has a vision of said Swan dying, which causes her former lover to go to Volterra to ask for death.But Alice decides she won't believe her friend is gone unless she sees it with her own eyes. And she finds out, to her personal happiness, her visions have for the first time failed her. But now she needs Bella to come with her to the rescue of her brother, and they may be met with one more surprise, Bella being alive aside.Or should I say...three!
Relationships: Athenodora/Didyme/Sulpicia/Bella Swan
Comments: 67
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys, this is my first ever fanfiction. I have an idea of where I want this to go, and hopefully I'll manage to get there!
> 
> I apologize for any errors, seeing English is not my first language. This is one of my favorite Twilight ships, and unfortunately is very scarce of material. 
> 
> I expect to bring a nice contribution to it!

**Anhimmeln** :

“To be so taken by someone it’s as if you’re staring at the sky.”

**Bella**

_It really is a funny thing to think about, when I remember that I believed I'd never see any of them again. After Edward left me, I was all but a shell of a person who once existed, and then Jacob and Leah had been there for me, as I'd never expect someone to, they picked me up, patiently, lovingly - albeit very though loving on Leah's side – they made me feel like I belonged again. The pack took me as one of their own, and suddenly I was starting to feel good again, in fact I was more myself than ever before._

_Charlie didn't have to worry about me anymore, as I could see the despair leaving his eyes. Which made some of my inner turmoil ease as well. The kind soul of Charles Swan deserved the peace._  
  
  


_I'd now often go to the Reservation. And over the months we spent together me, Jake and Leah, I picked up new hobbies. I actually found out I'm pretty interested in mechanics, so we'd fix Jake's bikes and tinker with a car or two, my truck being the biggest victim of many of our experiments. We never really got to finish a big car project, aside from the few dismemberments of my old Chevy – which was still running surprisingly smooth, in fact smoother than ever before, so we’re on the right track so far -, but we've had a couple ideas planned._

_As for Leah and I, she showed me that female friendship I so longed for after Alice left. She's no Mary Alice, and I say it as a compliment; Leah taught me how to toughen up my skin, how to be more confident in myself. She often reminded me of Rosalie, the way she carries herself with pride and confidence, never wavering. And soon enough, I was more confident myself too._

_Drawing was also an unexpected new hobby of mine; one I was quite good at as well. More often than not, Charlie would very shyly give me big praises on my skills, and how I could go real places with my art. And I have to say it worked, because studying Arts was now kind of my biggest bet for college._ _At the overall,_ _I was moving on, better, now realizing just how wrong I was about Edward and I. We may have felt deeply for each other, but that wasn't love. **Not one worth having.**_  
  


_All in all, I am grateful he left. It just made me realize how blind passion makes you, how gullible. I can't blame it all on him, after all I projected a lot on what I wanted things to be instead of just seeing what they actually were. I was extremely naïve._ _That being said, **fuck Edward Cullen!** I may have come to this full clarifying moment of transcendental understanding, but the fact that he did what he did to me for whatever reasons still doesn't change, and I will never let myself forget that. Forgive? Someday, for sure. And I will never let myself forget that **they all** left me, not just him. Did I truly mean so little to all of the others I considered as a family that they couldn’t be bothered to say goodbye?_

_I wanted to not believe that with every part of me. Not about Esme, the one I saw more as a mother figure than my own true mother, with her kind eyes and soothing presence. Carlisle and his calm demeanor, ever receptive. Emmett and his goofy, loving personality. Jasper, who even under a great discomfort at my presence always was so mindful of me. Rosalie was more distant, but always respectful of my wishes – except the one for immortality – and always made sure, in her own way, that I was always heard when Edward wouldn’t. And Alice…Oh Alice!_

**_“We’re going to be the best of friends.”_ ** _Her first words to me, and I believed them so strongly. They were all family, but Alice always truly felt like a sister to me and when she left… It was hard not to think that wasn’t on me. But I knew better, or I know now._

_And yet, after all these months, after all these moments of deep thoughts, and realizations, after rebuilding myself, of getting used to the idea of never seeing any of them ever again... I end up face to face with what I so desperately wanted to never lay eyes again, a Cullen._  
  
_Alice Cullen is back, and she wants- no, **needs** me to save her brother's life. How ironic. Life really is one big cosmic joke. I'm supposed to save the one who's left me to wither and die._  
  


"Bella! You're alive, I knew it! When I saw it, I was so distraught, I couldn't believe you were gone. You just disappeared!! But I had to see for myself, and my instincts were right!" - she said all in but one breath - "Oh Bells, I need you to come with me. I know it's a lot to ask of you, to trust me blindly after we left like we did, but Edward's life’s in danger and I'm afraid you're the only one who can save him." She adds pleadingly.  
  


_To say I was shocked was an understatement._

  
[...]

  
  
And that's how I found myself in my current position, in a car, with Alice Cullen my very ex best friend, on my way to Volterra, where the vampire royalty resided. We didn't say much after I agreed to come with her, because in all honesty I am not so sure there was much to say, nothing that would get us anywhere anyways. I glanced at her from my seat, she was driving as fast as she possibly could, there were many tourists in the streets. As if reading my thoughts, she spoke up, "It's a festival, he plans on revealing himself to all of these people, which is punishable by death, the queens would be obligated to intervene. He was denied, his request. So, he decided to expose himself so they'd be forced to end him."  
  
All I do is hum, and think " _what an idiot."_  
  
"We're almost there, but I'm afraid you'll have to run Bella, the car only goes until here. You have 5 minutes to reach him, any second more, it's over." She informs me with worried eyes.  
  
"Got it." I mumble, but I know she heard it, before I leave, I hear her say:  
  


"I am _so_ sorry Bella; I wish things have been different. I really do!"  
  


"Me too." I hop out of the car and start to run as fast as my legs can carry me. I have never been as agile as I was in this moment, it appears all the working out with the pack paid off, old, sedentary Bella would probably have been seriously exhausted by now, or tripped. Probably both if I'm being honest.  
  
It's not long before I spot him, he's unbuttoning his shirt, and the sun rays’ inches from hitting his skin.  
  


"EDWARD!" - I scream at the top of my lungs - "EDWARD, DON'T DO IT!". He looks around, and our eyes meet, he freezes, I run to him tackling his body backwards with full force, and I'm sure at this moment even with his super strength it was a miracle he kept his balance.  
  
It was a weird feeling, having him in my arms after all these months. Feels like a lifetime. One I didn't particularly miss, and just truly realized now.  
  
  


"Bella!" - he gasps, clearly shocked to see me - "You're here, how is that possible? Alice- she saw you die; Your future, it had disappeared. _How_?!"  
  
  


"I don't know, Edward. But whatever Alice saw, was obviously wrong."  
  
  


"I- I cannot believe this. It feels surreal, I felt your loss and now. Oh Bella, I am so glad to see you- "

His speech was cut off by a guard approaching us. She was quite short, as short as Alice maybe, but that was all the similarities they shared. This girl had striking blonde hair, very delicate features put together on an oval shaped face, she didn't look a day over 16 years old, but I knew better. She looked at us, with her bright red eyes, and I shivered. Never had I met such a cold glare.  
  
"Cullen, the queens request your presence and the human's at the throne room." Edward speaks up to protest.  
  
"We don't need your services anymore, I'm sorry we were a bother to you, send the queens my best regards, and apologies." He tries, but the guard wasn’t having it.  
  


"I do not think you understand, don't get into the delusion you have a choice. The mistress’s words are final. Now move, or I'll make you." The girl stated mildly irritated, with a pointed look at the both of us.  
  
I start walking and Edward soon follows. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't let any harm come to you." He whispered, I internally rolled my eyes at that; it seems he forgot I was the one who just saved him and his dramatic ass from being executed.

"Don't worry yourself about me, it's not your job anymore."  
  


The guard led us through a long tunnel, full of painted pieces of art, none of which I'd recognize their painters. Most being probably as old as the castle itself. The stone walls gave the place a rustic finish, but the electric illumination added just the right amount of modernization to it. Like it was still untouched by the time, preserved in all its millennia old glory, but highlighted with the facilities of the present days. We walked in awkward silence between us, no one really volunteering to fill up the quiet - which the female guard seemed most pleased at. She strode with confidence and poise, one I'd only ever dream of acquiring, even if I'm not as clumsy as I once was, I still couldn't relate to that kind of vampiric grace. But neither does anyone else who’s a mortal.

After what felt like a long time, we came to a stop, in front of us was this enormous door that I'd probably pull a muscle before moving an inch of its heavy looking weight, and a desk that had a lovely looking woman behind it. Said woman looked up from whatever she was typing away on her computer, and at us.  
  
"Jane, le regine ti stanno aspettando.” [Jane, the queens are waiting for you.]  
The guard, whom I now knew to be Jane, just nodded and proceeded to open the large doors.  
  


As I made my way the entrance to what looked like one of the most beautiful throne rooms I had ever seen – granted I had only ever seen places as beautiful as this in a history book –, I could see several pairs of ruby red eyes. So, I assumed these were the feared Volturi queens and a few of their faithful guards at two other doors opposed to each other at both my right and left side.  
  
My eyes landed on the first queen in the middle, and I could barely register her name as she said it, seeing I was entranced by her appearance.  
  
"Benvenuti a tutti! [Welcome all!] What a day we have had, sì?" – Said the queen in a polite manner. – " I see we have a new face among us, let me properly introduce myself. I am Sulpicia Volturi." Added her curtly, voice a high and firm soprano tone, lively like the one who carried it.  
  
**_Sulpicia_** , a name as marvelous and unique as its owner. She stood tall and erect, her auburn hair hung loose with little braids at the front, cascading like a waterfall. She extended her right hand at me with a childlike gleeful look, I accepted and saw her gasp in what appears to be shock followed by surprise, the excitement never leaving her eyes.  
  
"Affascinante!!” [Fascinating!!] She exclaimed, clapping her hands once together.  
  
I looked at her with questioning eyes, and as I moved my gaze through the room, I could see a second queen from the corner of my eyesight. And whereas the fire burned vividly on Sulpicia's hair, **_Didyme_** , as I later would come to know, carried the black of the night on hers. A rich dark shade that flowed loosely into waves till her lower back. She wore a blood red dress that hugged her generous curves perfectly, and held the softest of smiles on her face, I couldn't help but feeling drawn to her, for she sure was captivating. Despite the noir of her hair, the woman held no darkness in her features, it was hard to even picture anything but a smile on her delicate face. "Hello, cara mia." She purred at me.  
  
The blush that reached my cheeks was instantaneous. I adverted my gaze to my right and my breath caught in my throat. The third Volturi queen, **_Athenodora_** , was standing there in all her statuesque glory. She had a sharp gaze that could make the bravest of men fall to their knees, her hair was held on a high ponytail that accentuated her features, the color of liquid gold. Everything about her screamed “Warrior”, and I briefly wonder if she could by any chance be related to the Greek legends of the Amazons. I was distracted from my reverie by Sulpicia's voice.  
  
"It seems we have a lot to discuss...Edward, is that the young mortal mate you claimed dead?" Asked Sulpicia, with now clasped hands.

**[…]**

**xXx**

**Alice**

It has been six months since we left Forks, s _ince we left Bella._ Nothing’s been the same, everyone was of course distraught with all the events that happened to lead us to this moment. Our family not quite the same without her here, we disbanded at the first month, but soon we found our way back to each other. Minus Edward, who was still residing in Chicago, his home state from when he was a human. Slowly and surely, everyone else was reunited in one of our houses in Alaska, close to our cousins in Denali. The exception being they weren’t in the continent, apparently their coven members are each taking a trip of their own – Eleazar and Carmen aside, who were always accompanied by the other – to different places around Europe.

I wonder what they would think of the absolute mess we made. Probably for the best that they aren’t here now, their history with the Volturi taken into consideration, but of course that wouldn’t remain the case forever.

I miss Bella so dearly, oftentimes I check on her and her future, and most days that’s the only thing that helps me cope with the giant feeling of betrayal I have inside of me. _To know she’s safe._ Makes it easier, and it almost truly makes me feel like leaving was the best option. _Almost_. Through all these months of watching and watching, it was amazing to see Bella become the woman I always knew she had the potential to be, to see her being more comfortable in her own skin; At first, it was heartbreaking to witness the hollow space we left on her life, the awful depression that took over the selfless and giving girl that I once called my sister. Although, with time, I started seeing different flashes. Bella was changing, she drew now, and had an amazing talent for it as well. Apparently, she now also much like my sister Rosalie held an affection for mechanics, it wasn’t often that I saw her work – I still don’t know the exact reason for these glitches that have been happening – but she looked to be decent at what she did. I even mentioned such fact to Rose, whom was clearly proud at the knowledge, but wouldn’t ever admit it with her words.

I was doing my routine check on her, and I could barely see a thing, but I caught small glimpses of her day. Waking up, cooking breakfast, eating breakfast with Charlie, doing housework, drawing a piece and then the glitches began when Leah Clearwater appeared at her doorstep. I saw a hug, then Bella and the Quileute girl riding a motorcycle, suddenly I only saw Bella standing near the edge of a cliff, I saw her jumping and then… ** _Nothing!!!_**

****

“No, no, no!” I chanted over and over while I tried to seek for the future again, and it all came blank. Panic started to flood my body, I felt Jasper try to hit me with a wave of calmness that did nothing but make me more anxious. “Please, please don’t be dead.” I pleaded to everything and anyone that was hearing.

“Ali, dear. What’s wrong?” Jasper asked worriedly. “Come back to me, darling.”

“I can’t, I have to keep looking, Jazz…I _have_ to, she can’t be dead!” I add, blurring my words into one another, and concentrating so hard but I still can’t see a single thing. And in that moment, I let my heart break, as I wail on my mate’s arms.

I barely register as the others enter the living room, nothing ever felt as painful as knowing my best friend, my sister, was dead. And I couldn’t be there for her, I couldn’t protect her, _again_.

“Alice, what happened?” Esme asks, worry etched on her usually serene face.

“It’s Bella _, she’s dead._ ” She gasps, one hand over her open mouth, Carlisle readily by her side. “Are you sure?” he inquires.

“I saw her, she jumped off a cliff. I haven’t been able to see her since.” I answer somberly.

The living room falls silent, everyone not quite sure of what to do with the information. Esme hugs herself to Carlisle as she sobs dryly, tears to her eyes that will never fall, as he reciprocates the hug. Emmett holds Rosalie’s hand tighter, jaw shut firmly while she looks pensive out the window, her face distant. Jasper rests his head on my shoulder, and hugs me briefly from behind.

“Someone should tell Edward.” Rose states, no one answers.

I can’t believe that. I refuse to believe that! I need to be sure, and right now I don’t feel sure, maybe it’s my stubbornness talking. The refusal to believe she’s gone, but I just can’t accept the truth, not if this is it. I cannot believe that we left her for nothing, just for her to die like that. I won’t believe it; not until I see it with my own eyes.

“No, not yet. I am going to Forks, I want to see it, see _her_ with my own eyes.”

“Alice, don’t be ridiculous you’ll’ only postpone the inevitable.” The blonde retorts. “The sooner he knows she’s dead the better.”

“I am going Rose, and all I ask is that you give me time!” I half yelled back.

“But Ali, you have never been wrong before. I think Rose is right, Tink.” Emmett chides.

“Of course, you do!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know first thing if that was Jazz?” He prompts.

“Just give me some time… I’ll be back soon.” I say finally, then kissed Jasper and started running towards Forks.

[…]

As I am reaching the entrance of the city, my heart gets heavier and heavier. What if I was really right? And I really am just postponing my brother’s suffering like Rosalie said. No, I won’t let myself think like that, not now that I’m so close to finding out. As soon as I get to the “Welcome to Forks” sign, I’m hit with a vision of Rosalie calling Edward to tell him about Bella’s death, and soon after one, of him in Volterra. “ _Oh Edward, what are you doing_?”

When the vision ends, I start running at the direction of our old house, I have to reach it before she has a chance to call him. I need to tell her not to do it, that he will die if she does. I get to the house and run to the phone, as I dial, I pray that she has not made that call yet. Esme answers “ _Hello, Cullen household_ -“ I interrupt her midsentence, “Esme! Where is Rosalie?” I inquire.

“ _Um, she’s out on a walk. Why_?” she asks, her tone mildly concerned.

“You need to find her and tell her not to tell Edward, otherwise he’ll turn himself to the Volturi to ask for a death sentence!” She gasps. “ _Oh dear, Emmett just left at her search_.”

I wait for what feel like an eternity, until I hear Emmett return and sound of heels clicking against the ground. “ _It’s already done._ ” I hear Rosalie’s voice say through the phone.

“How _could_ you?” I screeched at her. “ _I’m sorry, I didn’t know that he would act so stupidly! And he’s not answering anymore-“_ I cut her off.

“I told you to wait! But you just had to do it _your_ way, didn’t you?” Before she can answer I hang up, and run to the garage where I see Emmett’s jeep parked, and I hop on it driving as fast as I can to Bella’s house. She has to be alive; I need that to be true now more than ever, I won’t lose a brother _and_ a sister. I just hope that she wants to help me, cause right now she’s the only solution to this whole mess.

I park at the front of her house, as a sense of nostalgia hits me, but I have no time to dwell on it as I race to her doorstep knocking thrice. It’s not long before I hear someone approaching the door, someone who smells strongly of Bella, but seeing it’s her house it’s supposed to have her scent over it. _Positive thinking, Alice._ I hear the lock click, and as the door opens, I meet the eyes of a very alive – and very shocked – Isabella Swan.

" _Bella_! You're alive, I knew it! When I saw it, I was so distraught, I couldn't believe you were gone. You just disappeared!! But I had to see for myself, and my instincts were _right_!" I say rapidly. "Oh Bells, I need you to come with me. I know it's a lot to ask of you, to trust me blindly after we left like we did, but Edward's life’s in danger and I'm afraid you're the only one who can save him." I add in a pleading manner.

**xXx**

We left shortly after that, surprisingly she didn’t protest. She didn’t say much at all, in fact. Only asking for a moment so she could leave a small note to Charlie and then quietly returning to my side as we walked to the car. We drove to the airport in dead silence, and we flew to Italy in the same fashion. Still, I could see when she would steal small glances my direction, mouth twitching but always refraining itself from saying any words, and maybe it was for the best right now; After all the wishing, I can see her with my own eyes, I’ve been _looking_ at her with said eyes for hours now and I still couldn’t quite believe them. _She’s alive._

All the months I spent away, didn’t prepare me to being face to face with her again. I simply had no idea of what to say, or if I should say anything, if it would matter. I suppose my luck shouldn’t be tested, she already agreed to help on something she definitely didn’t have to, specially after what we have caused her; But she remained as selfless as I remembered her, and now more than ever I was reminded of how much I loved that about her, even if I – if all of my family – didn’t deserve it.

Once we landed, I woke her up, and we got into a canary yellow Porsche that I used to drive us to Volterra. I must have broken seven times the speed law, but I had to be fast, our timeframe was closing. The streets were filled with people in blood red vests celebrating Saint Marcus’ Day, I looked at Bella who looks confused at the sea of people.

"It's a festival, he plans on revealing himself to all of these people, which is punishable by death, the queens would be obligated to intervene. He was denied” I add rapidly after, explanatorily. “His request. So, he decided to expose himself so they'd be forced to end him."  
  
She hums, and acquiesces that she understood with her head.  
  
"We're almost there, but I'm afraid you'll have to run Bella, the car only goes until here. You have 5 minutes to reach him, any second more, it's over." I inform her with worried eyes.  
  
"Got it." She mumbles out, before she’s out of hearing range I speak up.  
  
"I am _so_ sorry Bella; I wish things have been different. I really do!" I plead to her, and I hope she can sense that these are my most sincere feelings, and that somehow that gets her to forgive me.  
  
"Me too." She answers, so lowly I wouldn’t have heard were it not for my vampiric senses.

As she speeds to Edward, I try to find a spot to park the car. Just as I hit it to a stop, I’m taken into a vision of Bella in a _very_ near future.

**_Now that is surprising_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, so, how was it? Is there anything I could improve? (be nice, I'm sensitive 😔🤝🏻) 
> 
> I'll try to work on longer chapters, and try to update frequently, possibly once a week! Here's to hoping kiddos. 
> 
> Hope y'all are safe, love you punks! 
> 
> Stormy xxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, I finally learned how to format my text here lol! Fixed the first chapter, and this one is hopefully better as well! 
> 
> Enjoy! XD

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

**“** So?... What do you have to say for yourself boy?” – observing his silent behavior, the blonde queen asked.

Edward inhaled an unnecessarily deep breath before speaking. “It appears we- **_I_ _have_ _been mistaken_**. Alice had a vision, Bella jumping off a cliff, she never returned and all of her life disappeared. My sister couldn’t see anything anymore, she tried looking for every possible outcome, never looked so hard for a different vision ending before, according to what I have been informed; And knowing her, I’m sure it is true.” He said at Alice’s defense. “But it was all blank. No matter how vigorously she tried.” He added looking as if he was experiencing the time’s events of finding out again.

“I thought I had lost you forever. The pain of living in a world where I knew I’d failed you – I couldn’t do it.” He said looking at me, as if expecting me to be touched by such a confession, like it would make me see reason to his stupid behavior.

Maybe I would have before, when I was deeply enamored with the idea of being loved by someone I saw as so out of reach, so beyond myself.

“You didn’t fail me, Edward. You cannot fail someone who had no expectations on you to begin with; _At least not anymore_. Don’t give yourself so much credit.” He looked down, hurt. “But you did fail your family. Why must you put them through such unnecessary pain, wasn’t it enough when you hurt me? Are you _that_ selfish?”

For once he looked ashamed of his actions. It appears my words got through him, for better or worse. Hopefully not the later.

“You have to understand Bella, you are my mate and- “ I scoff.

“I don’t know about that Edward. I’m pretty observant, you know? At the beginning when it was all happening, **_us_**. I was so, _infatuated_ with you, maybe even in love. If that could really be classified as love. But, after you left, after I got back on my own two feet, I reevaluated a lot of things. And I may not be a supernatural expert, but I saw how the others interacted, I pondered at their relationships, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme... They _looked_ like mates, they _acted_ as I believe mates should. I always admired their synergy with each other, and I thought _“I can’t wait to have that”,_ but we never really got slightly close to _that_ , did we?” I mused bitterly to myself. “I always thought it had something to do with me – I chuckle – thought it was because I was human. But that’s not quite it, is it Edward?”

He looked pensive, if not offended at what I was implying.

“Bella, I- no, why would you say such things? I know how we left, how **_I left_** hurt you, and I will never forgive myself for that. But how could ever doubt my love for you? My devotion to you?” – he asked perplexed.

The queens until now have remained silently still, observing us. Didyme was the one to break the quietness.

“Boy, is that really what you still believe? Do you really choose to keep this lie going? To Bella, and to yourself?” She asked, sounding kind of upset, of what I’m not sure. “Are you really this blinded by your obsession that you cannot separate between the truth and the fantasy you created for yourself?”

Edward growled. “I am not lying; Bella **_is_** my mate! She’s just too hurt to recognize it now as she once did, but we have been given a second chance, and she’ll see it again! I’ll make her see it!”

“You are more foolish than I thought. Tell you boy, were I to turn young Bella right this second- “ She wasn’t even finished before Edward crouched in front of me and bared his teeth at them.

“Don’t you dare touch her; I would never let any of you hurt _my_ Bella!”

The guards in the room were still in their places, but I could see they were on alert now. Jane, the blonde guard that brought us here glared at Edward with fierce hatred, and that wasn’t even close to being as murderous as the queens themselves looked right now. Except for Didyme, who looked more like she pitied him than feeling actually threatened by his words, and entire behavior. Which I suppose was fitting, after all what chances could he possibly have with the three of them, and several guards alone? None, really.

“Edward, don’t be stupid! Besides I do not belong to _you._ And if you don’t want to get the both of us killed, you’ll stop this nonsense right this second!”

He didn’t seem to listen as he growled and got closer to me holding me by my forearm, squeezing with unnecessary force, causing a very purple bruise to immediately appear at the perturbed skin.

“Edward, let go! You’re hurting me!” – I struggled on his hold that only seemed to tighten. “ _Edward!!”_

The second his name left my mouth, Edward fell whimpering to the ground, I jumped back not knowing what was happening. “ _Did **I** do this? No, that can’t be”. _I was startled by the main door opening behind me, as Alice appeared, looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

“Please, let him go! He won’t try anything like that again, I promise.” she begged.

The sight of Alice looking so distraught turned my insides, I can deny myself all I want, but I know that the only reason I risked coming here in the first place was for her – and vaguely the others, Esme specially, I always had a soft spot for her – because despite how things went down, I still cared for them. Still cared for her. So, I backed her, as I always did; Hoping it would help in any way.

“ _Please_ , stop it. If Alice says he won’t do it, I trust her. Just- _please!”_ I pleaded to no one in particular, to everyone, _anyone_ really.

“Jane, I believe that’s enough.” Sulpicia spoke. “I trust the boy understood his place. But if he didn’t, we'd be glad to educate him about it as many times needed.” She added with a pointed look at Edward who was still on the ground.

Alice ran to his side, to steady him up.

“Are you alright, carissima?” – Didyme suddenly appeared at my side, concern etching her beautiful face.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I shakily breathe out, having her this close to me was impossibly disconcerting, her unblemished white skin looked so soft to touch. Looking at her right now, I couldn’t picture the marble skinned apex predator I knew she was, only this overwhelmingly beautiful woman. I locked eyes with her, and it was like my whole body came alive, I felt an electric jolt curse through my whole length. _“How embarrassing, get a hold of yourself Swan.”_ I internally berated myself, although I believe she must be used to such reactions.

She looked at me, a little smirk at the end of her plump lips, the kind that says _“I know something you don’t.”_ And I was never that affected by someone as I was by her right now, vampire glamour and all.

At this point, I’m seriously confusing myself with all these feelings, it couldn’t all be the glamour. Not even Rosalie in all her beauty ever struck me like that. Granted I couldn’t exactly compare the two of them, it simply wouldn’t do the noirette justice.

_Am I gay now, or what?_ Goodness, I can’t seem to catch a break.

“ _No!_ Stop it. Those unnatural thoughts.” Edward exclaimed, deeply perturbed by whatever he just listened to, or saw.

“Edward, _don’t._ ” Alice spoke up, very seriously. “There’s nothing you could do or say to change this. You’d only make things harder for yourself, and for our family too. Don’t you think you did enough already?”

It was the first time I’ve ever heard Alice speak so sternly to him. It was a sight to behold to see the usually happy, optimistic pixie actually upset. Specially to Edward, considering how they always looked very in sync with each other, with their often-unspoken private conversations, and meaningful gazes full of information shared and guarded by the other.

“The girl is right; I believe that is enough chatting. Besides your opinion on the subject hardly matters.” – Sulpicia said. – “Now I believe we should see to one of the main issues, that do concern you, and your coven. You all have blatantly disregarded the Volturi laws, not one, but two!”

_Two?_ I knew about the first and most important law, _“do not reveal yourselves to humankind"_ which fairly enough already seemed like sufficient reason to be punished _._ But what other law could they have possibly broke?

“Although I suppose Edward responds to the second accusation solely on his own.” She added.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Athenodora asked them.

Alice spoke up first. “We didn’t know, about the _other_ infraction. Not until after we all left did we start to suspect, we sometimes pondered if Bella and Edward weren’t mated, but he felt so strongly for her. Even with his struggle to be close to her, and in all my visions I saw Bella happy as a vampire, so I just assumed- “

Athenodora interrupted, “You say you saw Bella happy as a vampire, but that could have meant an infinite number of possibilities, what made you so sure she was supposed to be at Edward’s side? That she was actually his mate? Did you have a visual confirmation she was indeed with him in those visions?”

Alice hesitated, “I- no, never a clear vision of the two of them explicitly together but-"

“Then you had nothing but assumptions to base yourself from, and you have nothing but excuses to defend yourselves. You should have known better; _Carlisle_ should have known better.” The blonde finished.

She was harsh, but I can’t say I disagree with her point of view. It appears they gambled with their lives and my own on a measly _possibility_. After all, just how endless and unsure are the strings of destiny? Alice said it once herself, how visions can change all the time.

“We never meant for things to happen the way they did, I know this doesn’t change the fact they did happen, but if it counts for anything, we are truly sorry.” Alice said defeated. “We all regret how many things went down” – she looked at me now – “I don’t think you’ll ever begin to understand how hard it was to leave. “

“Then why did you?” I asked.

“Edward thought it was the right thing, and after your birthday incident, a lot of us were inclined to agree with him. It didn’t make it any easier when it came down to it, but to add to that, we thought he was your mate back then. And mates have the final say when it comes to their mates, so we couldn’t exactly dispute with him on that.”

“You couldn’t have said goodbye, though? I cared for you, all of you, so much. Did you ever think about how that would make me feel? To have my supposed family up and run, without as much as a look back?” I hated how I stated to tear up as the memories started to flow through my head.

She looked especially apologetic now, her eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall. “Bella, I am so _deeply_ sorry, no word or amount of time I spend apologizing will feel enough. But you have to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you. None of us did. We all cared about you, in our own particular way. Hell! Even Rose hasn’t been quite the same since we left.”

And as though it pained me to admit, I believed her. But it doesn’t mean I was ready to forgive her, or them. Not just yet.

“As touching as this is, I believe we have a sentence to carry.” Sulpicia said. “Isabella, while I understand you were thrown into our world in a less than ideal way – if there is such a thing – you must understand that we have laws to uphold. Specially our first and foremost important law. You are given only two options, to change or to die.” She seemed slightly uncomfortable by her ultimatum.

I pondered for a second. She was offering me what Edward deprived me from, a choice. Of course, the offer of _actually_ dying wasn’t a pleasant one, at least I could say I’d have died on my own terms. I thought of Charlie, what would happen to him? And everyone at the Rez? Could I simply disappear?

_No. I couldn’t do that to them. Not to Charlie, or Jake, Leah, Paul..._

But if I truly died, what good would come of that? Wouldn’t I cause the same amount of pain to them? Maybe worse, because I would have given up my life for what exactly?

“I choose to be changed.” I said firmly and she looked very pleased by my answer, they all did.

“Bella!” – Edward who had been silent gasped. “What about Charlie?”

“That’s not something _you_ have to concern yourself with. If anything was made clear today is that we’re not connected in any way Edward. So, you have no say in my choices.” – I answered – “Although, your highnesses, there are some aspects of my change I would like to discuss with you soon, if possible.” I added shyly.

“Of course, cara mia!” – Didyme exclaimed, beside Sulpicia – “We will be more than happy to discuss it in time.”

“Thank you, you are all very kind.” I bowed curtly.

“Oh dear, there’s no need for such formalities!” – Sulpicia beamed at me. – “Now that that’s been dealt with. Isabella, we have decided that since you have been the one directly most affected by the Cullen’s and their actions, you’ll be the one to choose what their sentence should be.”

I gasped, “What? I- I couldn’t possibly- your highness I have no desire to punish them. _Please.”_ My distress was painfully obvious I imagine, for the queen frowned, and turned to her partners

The three queens looked at each other, and their lips moved at an inhuman speed. Their voices too quiet for me to have a chance of grasping what they’re talking about.

“Very well, Isabella. You have a kind heart, and today the Cullen coven should feel especially thankful for it. On behalf of Isabella Swan and her obvious affections towards your coven we will let you two go back to your mates and coven mates, and not to return here unless specifically summoned. But do not for one second consider our kindness to be leniency. This is your second, and last chance Cullen’s. Don’t make us regret our choice, because we could very easily correct it.” She added firmly, a clear warning between the lines.

“And Bella?” Edward asked.

“I believe Isabella herself told you, boy.” The golden queen sneers. “She does not concern you anymore. It would do you good to deal with that fact sooner rather than later. Though I think you’re smart enough to figure young Isabella will be staying, exactly where she belongs.” Athenodora says.

“I believe it’s settled then. You shall take your leave; we have nothing more to discuss.” Sulpicia spoke finally.

Alice ran to my side, and hugged me tightly, before I could even react. “Everything is going to be alright, Bella! You’ll be very happy, I _know it_ this time!” She smiled at me, although I could see her sadness at having to part behind her owlish eyes. “Thank you, _so much_!”

“I believe you.” I gave her a small smile, eyes wet with unshed tears. I looked at Edward, and he was awkwardly staring at me. “Goodbye, Edward Cullen.” Something in me, the Bella from all those months ago found comfort in saying that, like I finally put this long chapter behind me.

“Goodbye, Bella Swan.”

The three of us exchanged a meaningful gaze before they parted. And when they truly left I kept looking at the spot they stood just seconds ago and wondered, 

_**Just what exactly will happen to me now.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter we get Bella and queens aloonee interactions. Are y'all excited??? Cause I am!!! No idea how it's gonna go yet, but we'll get there when we get there ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, you have waited on this one for a while now - for that, i apologize - but here it is, finally! Also, i re-updated the 1st two chapters, now it doesn't change the course of history or anything. I just felt deeply unsatisfied by them. Specially the first one ( where the bigger changes are ), so just a PSA in case you would like to check it out, or not. I will leave you to it now. XD

* * *

**Bella**

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sulpicia clearing her throat, I looked behind me at their direction and now that we’re alone – the three of us, aside from the two guards that were still here – I felt very overwhelmed by their powerful presence. “Isabella, we are very happy to welcome you to our home.” She says cheerily “We hope that soon enough you see it as your own, as well.”

I blush at her kindness, as I speak “Thank you; For having me, I mean.” I quickly add. “And just Bella is fine, please.”

She smiles at me “Oh, _Bella_. Of course, we’d have you! For eternity preferably, if you’d allow us.” She finishes with a flirtatious smirk.

I can’t seem to find my words as my brain processed the ones I just heard, and after a beat I managed to find my voice again, awkwardly clearing my throat. “About my change, how soon can we discuss the arrangements and details of it?” I ask.

Didyme is the one to answer “Why don’t you get settled first?” she suggests “It’s a long trip you made, you must be tired, or hungry. _Both_?” she inquires more to herself than to me; My traitorous stomach leaves me no room to answer differently though, cause as soon as she’s done speaking, a loud growl is heard and I suddenly feel very self-conscious of my mortality. “I suppose that answers one of my questions.” She adds with a sweet smile, eyes playful.

“Heidi.” Sulpicia prompts, and the female guard beside Jane straightens up, indicating she’s at her disposition. “Why don’t you bring Gianna in, so you both can accompany Bella to the kitchen?” She suggests, but it’s an order loud and clear. 

“Yes, mistress.” The dark brown-haired woman leaves the room quickly, and not many seconds later finds her way back in, now accompanied by the ash blond lady we saw at the desk earlier. “Shall we?” She asks politely, I just nod and start walking towards them.

Before I move too far, Sulpicia speaks “As soon as you’re fed, one of us will retrieve you from the kitchen, to show you where your room is located, so you can rest before our conversation.”

I look back at her, and nodding I answer “Thank you, I would appreciate that.” She acquiesces and I walk out the room with Heidi, and Gianna. We walk silently, Heidi leading the way, as me and the secretary stay side by side; I take the opportunity to analyze the walls around me. The crème color of them, mixed with the pearly white gave the place an open and fresh atmosphere. The golden of the many artifacts over the place made it look as expensive as it probably was, and I thanked the gods that I wasn’t quite as clumsy as before, because walking close to these many expensive stuff was making me a little nervous and I wasn’t feeling particularly _testy_ of my abilities right now.

My mind goes back to Forks, back to Charlie, and I feel my heart squeeze tightly at the image of him getting home to find it empty, and a note where I just barely explained myself. _I have to make things right with him_ ; I cannot put him through that kind of misery again. I shake those thoughts away, otherwise I will just start crying and feeling awful, and that’s not what I need to be doing right now. After what was possibly seven minutes of silently walking, we reached a kitchen that was surprisingly well equipped, likely due to the fact they have a human secretary among them.

I walk around a little lost, just taking in the ambient as Gianna dutifully moves to what looked like the pantry. “ _Cara_ , why don’t you tell me what would you like to eat, so I can start working on it?” She asks.

“Oh- I, that won’t be necessary. If you could just tell me where everything is located, I’ll help myself out!” I quickly prompted.

“Don’t be silly, I am here to serve you at the mistresses’ request. But if it would make you more comfortable, you could assist me if you’d like.” She suggests. Sounds like the wisest thing is to accept the offer, I am quite hungry and she knows her way around already, so assisting it is. “That sounds good! And a simple spaghetti with vegetables or anything you have really, would be perfect.”

“Molto bene, allora!” [Very well, then!]. As far as my Italian goes, that sounds like a deal. “How about we make some tortellini pasta with tomato and spinach cream sauce?” I had no idea what kind of pasta that was, but that sounded delicious so, I nodded a yes, and asked “What do we need?”

“We are going to need one onion, three garlic cloves, one can of petite diced tomatoes, and five ounces of frozen spinach – we just have to measure the quantity, it’s on the freezer – as for the rest I can fetch myself. Before that can you fill some water inside this pan and put it to boil, sì?

“Yes, I’m on it!” As I rushed to fill the pan, I stole a glance at the quiet guard sat up on a stool at the counter serenely watching us work. She fixed my eyes, and winked, I blushed at being caught staring and turned back to the task in hand.

**xXx**

We quickly finished cooking the dish, and true to its name it was as delicious as it sounded. Gianna ended up eating some as well, but had to leave to her other tasks as feeding me was checked off her list, leaving me and Heidi alone as I ate.

She was polite company, at least she didn’t stare at me while I had a meal like the Cullen’s, it was always a little disconcerting to eat with a crowd. “So, you and virgin Mary were a thing, I hear?” she asks teasingly.

“Me and who?” I tilt my head, not expecting her words.

“The Cullen boy, copperish hair, looks constipated as fuck. Ringing any _bells?_ ” The name pun wasn’t lost on me, as I inadvertently rolled my eyes. _Damn I do **not** need another Emmett. Although, I have to admit she’s way more attractive than that bear of a man-child._

“Well, it was a while ago – which feels more like a lifetime now – but, yes.” I take another mouthful of food.

“And how was that? I always wondered what dating a walking chastity belt postcard felt like.” She leans forward, resting her chin on one hand. I blush at her words as I swallow.

“To be honest? Kind of annoying. Seeing you’re permanently cockblocked by what you’re trying to fuck.”

She throws her head back as she laughs. “Well, I most definitely can affirm you won’t have this kind of problem in the future.” She adds suggestively, and I’m not really sure just what she’s referring to, but it feels like she’s talking from a place of certainty.

“Uh, whatever that means?” I try, she just dismisses me with a wave of the hand and I let go, not entirely comfortable with the subject anyways. I finish eating and begin to wash the dishes I used, and as soon as I am finished, I see Athenodora walking in the kitchen. “Ready, _amata?_ ” she asks, I finish drying my hands and nod. “ _Certo_ , let’s get going then.”

The stoic blonde walks with slow but vigorous stride, each step taken with powerful grace. I’m sure one of the reasons for her slowed rhythm is courtesy on my behalf so I can manage to keep up; I sneak glances at her direction, taking in her appearance. Her beautiful hair still up on the high ponytail, the straight length of it neatly cascading, bouncing with each step. Her sharp features unmoving, thin almond eyes colored a shade of red as deep as garnet, facing forward, chin up and posture perfect. Untouched. Fierce. That’s what her presence feels like. I get caught up on her form, so transfixed by the woman next to me that I falter on my feet; And as fast as I lose my balance, I regain it, when her firm hands steady me.

**“** Are you always this gauche, _agápi̱ mou_?” She asks amusedly, and I nearly lose my balance again being so close to her; admiring her usually expressionless face, mirth filled.

“Um, I- yes…I mean not as much as I once was; Trust me.” I babble nervously “I have improved a lot since I started working out with the guys down the Reservation, should have seen me before that. Ha-ha!” _Oh Gaia! Please obliterate me from existence_.

Her face gets more serious as she says, “Ah. Of course, the wolf shifters.” She starts to walk again. “Figured you’d be friends with those creatures as well.” And of course, much like every other vampire I knew of, she didn’t particularly like the wolves either. Carlisle once mentioned how many centuries ago The Volturi started a war against other creatures of the moon, the Werewolves. As powerful as the children of the moon were, they still perished to the vampires, and no other werewolf was seen since. It was a harsh reminder of who I am in the presence of, and if my memory doesn’t fail me, Athenodora was the leading head of that supernatural historical event, alongside her then trusted friend and Major, Caius. I never knew what happened to him; Carlisle never mentioned, so I didn’t think to ask. Maybe it simply wasn’t his story to share, all I knew is that he no longer lived among us.

We silently walked in each other’s company, not quite uncomfortable, but definitely a little tenser than before my mention of the shifters. _Congrats, Swan! That was possibly your record time on pissing of a vampire._ At least a vampire that is not Rosalie. But she doesn’t really count, considering she was pissed at me all the damn time.

We reach a part of the castle that looks slightly different from the ones I’ve seen so far, kind of has a more personal touch to it, feels a little more private. The expense walls here same as many other places were filled with paintings, and other décor; One painting in particular caught my attention, it was of two women, looking closely I couldn’t help but see the similarities between them and Didyme and the golden queen walking ahead of me. It was a very delicate and beautiful piece, they were laying serenely against each other under what looked like an orange tree, Athenodora smiling softly down at the noirette as she remained with her eyes closed as if sleeping. The sky above them a pale golden shade, the grass fluffy and soft looking beneath them with little white wild flowers scattered across the ground. “ _Beautiful_.” I breath out, without thought.

“Cia would be happy to know you think so, she painted it as a gift for me and Didyme.” The queen announces, suddenly beside me. “We were taking a lovely summer trip to Greece then; Sulpicia insisted on seeing the orange tree plantations, she finds them beautiful.” She finishes with a small smile, as if lost in the memory of a distant moment.

“She’s very gifted.” I compliment.

“She is. And she also had a _lot_ of time to perfect her talent.” She winks. “If you will accompany me, your room is at the other end of the corridor.”

I follow her to the big white door, and she opens it before motioning for me to enter. The room is very spacious, the ceiling shape round above me, an impossibly big bed that would fit at least four people very easily, was located to my left at the center of the large wall. A window to my front, wide open, letting the fresh air in. The breeze had a citric smell, like lemons and the faint mix of orange; It made you feel revigorated and relaxed at the same time. A door to my right, which I assumed could be the bathroom, and a medium sized wooden wardrobe at the corner, the distance equally measured between the door and the window, leaving a vast space between them, and their opposed walls.

“There isn’t much decoration inside, seeing as we didn’t see copious use to this room before. But if there is something you’d like to add to the place, just let us know and it’ll be arranged.” She informs. “The bathroom is at you right, and it was already filled with toiletries and anything you may come to need. A few items of clothing are inside your wardrobe, that being said; we’d be happy to provide you with the acquirement of clothes of your own taste, if you wish as much in the close future.”

“Thank you, this is more than perfect. I will keep the nice proposal in mind, though.” I answer shyly.

“Is there anything in particular I can aid you with, _a_ _gapOUla mou_?” She asks kindly.

“No, thank you! I’m great, you’ve been generous enough.” I reassure her.

“Very well, I will leave you to it. In case you need anything, Heidi will be nearby. Just say the word and she’ll come to you.” I acquiesce, and she leaves.

The room feels weirdly gigantic now she’s gone, not like it was any smaller before, but it felt almost empty with just me inside of it. I shake those thoughts away, and move to the bathroom door; The place had a large bathtub, and also a showering stall. A sink between the two, with a mirror above, accompanying the length of it. I looked at myself and realized _I look like hell_. Hair tousled – not in charming way, mind you – dark circles under my eyes, clothes disheveled from the running; I desperately need a shower.

I strip myself of my clothes, fold and put them inside the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. Then enter the shower stall, as I let the water run through my skin, I allow my mind to briefly drift to Forks. _God._ What am I going to do? My letter merely contained the words:

_“Crazy opportunity in Italy, I had to check for myself; Alice accompanied me. (Yes, **that** Alice, we made up on a phone call a couple days earlier, kinda forgot to spill the tea?). Didn’t want to disappoint you in case I wasn’t approved, don’t be mad I didn’t mention it before._

_(Surprise?!) XD_

_Love, your favorite (and only) kiddo, Bell.”_

He would either think I lost my last brain cells of sanity inside of me and be extra worried, or think I lost my last brain cells of sanity inside of me and be furiously mad – and worried, cause it’s Charlie – so either way I’m screwed.

With a sigh, I grab the bottle of strawberry shampoo and soak my hair on it. _Sheesh, this is addicting._ It’s almost as if they smashed fresh strawberries and shoved them inside this tiny thing. I pour some liquid soap on a bath sponge, and rub it against my skin, the vanilla scent of it mixing with the shampoo and creating a lovely smell. I rinse, grab one of the fluffiest towels I’ve ever seen and dry myself. I wrap it around me and leave to the main room; I open the wardrobe, and _not so bad._ There are a couple items of clothing, and three pairs of pajamas inside, and a satin forest green colored gown; I took the blue one with long pants, and a button up shirt.

After I dress myself, I look in the bathroom for a hairbrush to detangle my hair, I comb until I’m satisfied enough with the outcome. Brush my teeth, and head to bed; The sheets impossibly soft against my body, I let out a contented sigh, as I let my exhausted body fall into oblivion.

**xXx**

I wake up as the first beams of sunlight are starting to light up the sky; _Wow, I must’ve been really tired,_ more than I even realized. I straighten up, stretching my sleepy limbs as a huge yawn announces itself to the world. I get up, the floor still holding a little coolness from the late night and early hours temperature.

I move to the bathroom where I strip myself of my clothes and take a quick warm shower. After brushing my teeth, I leave the bathroom and start to change into a new set of clothes. I choose the black jeans, and a simple white turtleneck; for the shoes I just stick to the black converse I had brought with myself. Subsequent to my dressing up, I call out for Heidi, medium toned as the idea of speaking “alone” was quite strange – maybe not as strange as the fact the vampire had stuck outside my room quarters all night in case I needed something, from what I understood.

_If not dreadfully boring, for her._

Three knocks were heard at my door, as I proceeded to open it. “Well, Buongiorno Bella.” She greets me pleasantly. “Good morning, Heidi.” I answer back likewise.

“Up for some breakfast?”

“Oh yes. No relationship is more special than that of a woman and her cup of black coffee, first thing in the morning.” I say, giving her a friendly smile.

“I’ll take your word for it, _lämmchen_.” She winks. “How was your first night in the castle?”

“It went surprisingly well, considering the entirety of my newfound situation. Almost like I am having an experience outside of a century old romance book.”

“Ah, how very “la belle et la Bête” of you, huh?” She teases. “How is your Disney princess experience going, _Belle?_ Do we fulfil your literary expectations?”

“Ha! I guess I got what I once wished for, to live an earth-shattering millennia old romance.” I chuckle. “Minus the millennia old romance, if you catch my drift. Which just leaves me with the earth-shattering happening – the jury’s still out on how good or bad the chain of events will be.”

“I wouldn’t close that door so promptly, if I were you “ _la Belle_ ”. Well, and here we are, I am afraid Gianna is not yet awake. So, for now I am all you’ve got. I do make one mean scrambled egg, or at least it smells like I think it should. Wanna test it out?” She wiggles her brows at me.

“Uh, as much as I trust your vampire senses – and I _really_ do – I’ll just put some buttered bread slices in the toaster, and it’s game.” I answer quickly, maybe too quick. I just really am not up to test that cooking theory with an empty stomach, and so early in the morning! One stomachache would be enough to ruin the entire day. So, for now, I’ll avoid possible food poisoning disasters; not that she needs to know that though.

“Huh, suit yourself, you’re missing out though. I am scrambled eggs queen, according to Gianna’s human palate!” She boasts proudly, and I can’t help but think how dorky she looks as I giggle.

“Well, either Gianna is totally biased or completely right. I guess we won’t find out, at least not today.” I finish, as the coffee stops brewing on the coffer marker, and my mug fills with the warm liquid; The air getting full of that caffeinated aroma, that makes me internally roll my eyes in pleasure. The toasts get ready signalizing it with a jump and a small _ding_ and I reach out on one of the tall kitchen counters for a small plate.

I sit on the stool as I settle my toast and beverage on the balcony, and start chewing on my food. “Can I ask how old you are?” I ask, before taking another bite.

“Technically, you just did. But yes, sure!” She answers brightly. “Uh, human age or vampire age?”

“Both?”

“Was that a question or an affirmation, c’mon _la Belle._ I may be as charming as virgin boy – ha! Scratch that, I am definitely more charming, not to mention sexier than copper head – but I am no mind reader.”

“OK, it was an affirmation. And it wouldn’t really matter if you were a mind reader; Don’t you know? Edward couldn’t read my mind.”

“Huh, is that so? You are quite the special one.” She mumbles out. “Well to answer your question, I was turned at 24 years old and I have a total of four hundred and twenty years.”

“Woah, you’re older than Carlisle himself.” I said in awe.

“That I am! Although not by such a long distance. How about you? I say seventeen.”

“Wrong, by one year and a couple of months only.”

“Eh, guess it’s your baby face.”

“I don’t have a _baby face._ My face is completely proportionate for my age, thank you very much.” I huff.

“Sure thing, _baby face.”_ She teases.

“Well at least I won’t look all wrinkled and old looking when I’m like forty years old or something.”

“Of course, you won’t. _You’ll be undead, Bell!”_ She laughs. Oh, _shit_. True.

“Uh, ok. Maybe I forgot about the change for a second.” I say before taking a big gulp of my now barely warm coffee.

We hear footsteps approaching, as Didyme makes her presence known. “ _Buongiorno, cara mia!”_ She says animatedly, looking at me and then directing her attention to the guard sat in front of me. “ _Buongiorno, Heidi. Grazie,_ for looking out for our Bella this night.”

I chose to ignore how she used “our” and especially how it gave me absolute butterflies, the big gracious big winged yellow kind, mixed with the blue ones; all floating around my stupid stomach. “ _Bella”_ Oh, Gaia. Her accent did things to me. They all did _. I really need to access these weird reactions I have around them._ “Are you satisfied with your breakfast?”

“Um, I, uh yes! I am very satisfied, thank you.”

“ _Perfetto_!” She blurts out – as graciously as one can – which in her case, is very gracious. “Would you accompany me on a short walk to our office to discuss matters, as Dora and Cia wait for us?” She gently prompts

Funny enough that the way she phrases it, it almost sounds like I could decline. But I don’t think she was ever declined a day in her life, not only for her position and power as queen, but because the woman was incredibly irresistible. I have a feeling saying no to her feels like a hate crime, or something. Her kindness flowed out of her in waves, that just made you feel so damn happy, I am sure if you spent a good enough amount of time close to her it gets addicting. “Yes, I just need to wash the dishes first-“ Heidi interrupts me;

“Don’t worry, _la belle._ I got you.” She playfully nudges me, and removes the items so quickly I have no time to protest.

“Uh, thank you Heidi!” I say genuinely, as I get up and walk to Didyme’s side who readily intertwines our arms together.

“ _Certo_ , let’s get moving, shall we?” She prompts to no one in particular as we begin to walk. Odd as it is, I didn’t feel uncomfortable at our proximity; a little self-conscious maybe. She hummed quietly to a song I couldn’t recognize, as she noticed me staring, she turned her gaze to me and our eyes met again, like they did in the throne room. It didn’t carry the magnitude of her first gaze on me, but it was just as electrifying. The wine red of her roundish-almond eyes contrasting to Athenodora’s garnet ones, and Sulpicia’s blood red. Her beautiful silky hair ornated with a lovely Dutch braid, which is basically an even harder French braid if you need the picture; Her dress a pale green, flowing till her feet.

I feel myself fluster, the heat of blood rushing to my ghostly face. “How did you sleep, _meli mou?_ ” She inquires.

“It was perfectly splendid, thank you.” I say gratefully. “I didn’t even realize how tired I was until I woke up on a whole new day, today.”

She chuckles, “I figured it could only have been quite draining to you, so many events in one day.”

I hum, “Guess it _was_ expected.”

“Ah, here we are.” She unlaced our arms to open the doors, and I fought the urge to pout, moving inside the room where I could already spot the other two queens sat, patiently waiting – although Sulpicia looked like she was barely containing herself on her chair behind the desk.

“Hello, _ciccino._ ” Purred the auburn-haired queen, who today was the one adorning a ponytail, except differently from Athenodora the day before, hers was low – but just as neatly made. She wore a long-sleeved white dress, with tiny flowers embedded to its end.

“Good morning, _agápi̱ mou._ ” Said the golden queen, who as opposed to yesterday, today wore a dress same as her mates. Exposing her toned shoulders; the shade of it a rich navy-blue. Her straight, and smooth-looking silken hair hung lose on her back.

I was a little taken a back – more like, very – by their looks, I’m not sure when this feeling would go away. Or if it would; But maybe I’d grow used to it, there must be a time when I am not left as flagger blasted by their presence anymore. When I finally change perhaps. “Good morning, mistresses.” I say as curtly as I my useless, now very sapphic apparently, brain manages.

They smirk at me, Didyme now sat at the small sofa adjacent to the one Athenodora is sat. I reach for the chair in front of me, and ask “May I sit?”

“Of course, _cara mia_. Make yourself comfortable so we can begin.” Sulpicia says.

After I take my seat, I clear my throat before speaking. “So, I understand that under the circumstances it’s probably imperative I get changed as fast as possible, however, I only ask for one thing – a little more time aside – to give my father some kind of closure before I have to disappear forever. I left very abruptly, and it truly would be my last living desire to give him as much peace of mind as I can.”

They look pensive for a moment, and Athenodora asks “Does your father know of your whereabouts?”

“Not specifically, before I parted with Alice, I left him a small note that only said I had to come to Italy to check out first-hand on a great opportunity.”

“I see… Did you have a particular thing in mind?”

“Well, I really love books, so most of my life I figured I’d end up studying English Lit as a major. And I have recently found a great affection for arts, as in drawing. So, it could be something related to any of these things. I didn’t really think which one would be the subject I’d choose.” I answer honestly.

“Well, we certainly could use that to our advantage. You could say you have won an internship as an Arts Administrator, as well as a full University Scholarship – which we truly would be happy to provide to you, if those are your wishes – all expenses paid.” She suggests, the others take it into consideration as I also take a minute to think over the idea.

“I believe Dora’s plan is very solid.” Didyme speaks up, Sulpicia who had been equally as quiet nods in approval of her mate’s word.

“I agree, it probably is the realest thing close to what events could happen.” The auburn queen says.

“I think so too.” I settle, but I’m not so sure _how_ and _if_ Charlie will. Still, it’s the best we have got. And if Athenodora really has been genuine in her words, which I believed she was, I might even get to actually go to College and all.

“Very well, now that we have reached an agreement on that, I believe a phone call is scheduled. How soon do you think you can contact your father?” Sulpicia asks.

“Um, he must already be out of his mind as it is. If possible, today would be good for me.”

“If you feel ready, all we must do is wait for an appropriate time to make the phone call to him, considering the time difference we have, we are nine hours ahead of your father in Forks, Washington. So, what do you say we call him at 21h00, which will be 15h00 for him?” She informs, and I nod my approval.

“I believe that’s perfect; he gets home earlier on Friday nights.”

“ _Perfetto_!” She says good naturedly. “Now Bella, as we wait for that to be solved, we have a matter of our own we would like to discuss with you.” She adds now looking more serious.

“Of course, anything you’d like to discuss.”

They share a look, and Didyme smooths her dress with nervous hands. Whatever they had to share, looked serious; Kinda regret agreeing.

“Bella, what do you know about vampire mating?” The noirette inquires.

“Not much, just the basic ordeal of the thing.” I answer truthfully. “I know that it’s instantaneous, and unbreakable.”

“That’s good, that’s good!” She praises. “You know the principal aspects of it, a few others are: you’ll be able – as the bond intensifies – to feel your mate’s emotions, not at the same level but oftentimes very intensely. You are always attuned to their needs. And the stronger it gets, you will also be able to sense your mate’s location with ease, vampiric senses aside.”

“Ok…” I mumble out, unsure of what this whole conversation means.

“And most importantly now, you are incapable of intentionally harming your mate. Their pain, becomes your pain. Making the heartbreak that comes with it unbearable to any vampire.”

That made me think back to Edward, and how he left. The vile words he said to me; That I was nothing more than a distraction, that he got bored – same as his family. And maybe that was all the confirmation I needed, but I wanted to hear it, I wanted her to say the words.

“What about me and Edward? He left…Wouldn’t that have been impossible to do so?” I ask, but in my heart, I already knew the answer.

Athenodora scoffs, “That child is many things, being your mate isn’t one of them.”

A sharp pain twists my heart, not because I loved him nor because I wanted him. But because the truth just made it more painful, to know I was fooled not only to fall in love with him, but to believe that I was his forever. Although it makes an awful lot of sense now, why he was so adamant in keeping me human.

“ _Meli mou_ , is that what your heart desires? To be mated to that _boy_?” Didyme asks softly, but her last words have venom in them and I can sense.

“God, no!” I take in a sharp breath. “I just feel like such an idiot. Because of course I am not his mate, and of course I believed him, even when all the clues were _right in front of me.”_

“It wasn’t your fault, he chose to fool you, in fact he chose to fool even himself.” She speaks. “But that, however it played, wouldn’t last. As soon as you were changed, the truth would revel itself.”

“I still don’t understand, why are we having this conversation? It’s not like I am getting back with his pansy ass. So, why?” I inquired.

“Because Bella, **_you are_** **_our mate_**.” She says full of conviction, and my heart falters.

And all I can think is,

**_How?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all big thanks to princessbluebella3 for pointing out Didyme's name to me. I was using Word on my phone before, and i don't know why but my keyboard kept correcting her name to "Dydime", honestly the DISRESPECT. But i am now writing on my computer - far more practical, and zero automatic corrections. 
> 
> Now, a quick info, I headcanon Dora and Di having a Greek origin (much like their own names), so that's where some of the nicknames they give Bella come from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, my lovely fellow twihards! Here's chapter 4, not gonna lie, i got a little rusty and a tiny bit uninspired. But I shall not abandon my dearest ladies. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! XD

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

“Bella?” I hear Didyme’s soft voice calling, but I’m still too immerse on my thoughts. **_Their mate?_** Is that even possible, to be mated to so many people at once? “Isabella, _ciccino_?”

I move my gaze upwards in her direction and see she’s intently looking at me. They all are. “I just, I don’t know what to say.” I speak honestly. “Not too long ago I was under the impression Edward was my mate as I was his, only to find out that wasn’t the truth.

And don’t mistake me, I was fine with that, eventually I was fine. _I am fine._ ” I sigh. “I- I’m sorry, it’s just so unexpected, and after all I’ve been through with him, I believe you can understand how this sounds like to me.” They collectively nod.

“ _Cara mia_ , we understand where you’re coming from. And we are open on giving you as much time as you need, and answering any questions you may have, we simply wish to be honest with you, seeing the mate bond is of extreme importance to our kind, and to us.” Sulpicia says earnestly.

I nod, agreeing with her words. “ _Eh_ , guess I’m gay now.” I grumble lowly, and I hear Athenodora’s small chuckle. _Right, vampire hearing._ “Not that I’m doubting your words, but how is that possible? For the four of us to be mated to each other?” I inquire. “That can’t be very frequent.”

“Well, it’s simpler than it looks actually, although you are right, it’s not often this kind of bond happens. And it is not so unexpected to us as it is to you.” She offers. “Dora, Di and I aren’t mated to each other in the way we are to you.” Sulpicia explains.

“Huh?” I tilt my head sideways in confusion. “But I thought the three of you were hm, romantically involved. Aren’t you like, _married_?”

“We are very much married to each other!” The red head says proudly. “But our bond to one another wasn’t instantaneous as yours to us. We have always shared an affinity between us three since the day we met, and from that affinity a very strong companionship, and soon deep affection bloomed.” She paused. “You see, we have been around for so long, millennia after millennia we persevered and fought side by side. We built our kingdom, we faced wars together; And though all vampires have a mate, not all of us are lucky to find them, so we found comfort in each other and not tardily, _the truest form of love.”_ She finishes.

“We have been together for so long, that even with our obvious differences, it feels like we are diverse pieces of the same individual, that turn into a functioning being once together.” Athenodora says. “So, I believe that it would only make sense for us to find our soul in an equal person.”

They share a meaningful look with each other, and even knowing them for such a short period, I could see the genuine feelings they held for one another. “Well, I suppose I cannot dispute with that.” I smile softly at them. “Even though I won’t deny you, I do ask for time, and patience.”

“And we will gladly give you whatever you wish for.” Didyme concedes. “Though, if only you would be so kind as to grant us a request of our own?” she asks.

“Of course!” I answer, she looks at them as if for affirmation and then back at me.

“We would like to be able to court you, always respecting your own time and space, unquestionably; And, also to address you as our own.” She adds somewhat shy.

I blush at her words, but nod my approval. Not trusting my mouth to say something on my flustered state.

“ _Eccellente_!” [Excellent!]. She beams brightly, so do the two other queens – albeit Athenodora’s smile was more reserved – and I feel my core jump in my chest at the sight of their exuberant state.

_If this is what being mated feels like, I’m sure my heart will give out long before I’m turned_.

**xXx**

After that eventful morning, they take me to my chambers as they leave to their royal duties and I let my mind wander to the phone call that will take place this evening; At 21h00 I will finally talk to Charlie, subsequently being gone on my unprompted trip for roughly two and a half days. _God, I have no idea of what to say_.

I mean, I know what I _have_ to say, but I’m not so sure how it will all come out. I just hope I manage to do it as smoothly as possible for the both of us.

I get up the bed, and walk to the open window. The atmosphere is a beautiful light blue shade, there are birds of all varying colors flying around making the sky colorful with their tiny wings batting up and down. The tweets filling the air with a harmonious symphony drove my mind to a blissful state that I most definitely needed right now; A citric smell engulfing my senses as I let out a sigh of contentment. 

I stand there just taking in the scenery ahead of me for what feels like a small eternity, I leave the window and roam around the room, and I find a poetry book, which fortunately for me, was in English.

I spent what I think were possibly 5h immersed in the beautiful promise filled words until I hear three soft knocks at my door. “Come in.”

The blond head of Jane was the first thing I saw, followed by her long black dress and wine-red velvet-y cloak, her attentive crimson eyes not matching her otherwise expressionless face. “The mistresses requested me to check on you, and query if you desire to feed.” She states.

I fumble, a little uneasy by her intimidating presence. “Uh, I guess I’m a little hungry, yes.” She straightens her already impossibly upright posture, and opens the door a couple more inches silently indicating for us to move out and get going; I wonder why Heidi isn’t the one retrieving me, as far as I knew she was the one designed to look after myself, or so I thought.

“Are you the one accompanying me today?” I ask more out of nervousness than genuine curiosity, she looks at me with the sides of her eyes, probably doubting my perception skills.

“Yes, I am.” She answers bluntly, and I was a bit disappointed she didn’t provide a _why_. Like hell I’d ask again, though; I resigned myself to the short reply and company I have got for now, and just kept walking. Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, all I had to do was not piss her off, which should be easy seeing not even I could be so annoying as to even in my silence rile up someone.

Unless that someone was Rosalie Hale. She was pissed at me so often that when she wasn’t, it was always a very weird – but extremely welcomed – event. Sometimes I even think she was more pissed off by my silence than anything else. _A pushover_ , that’s what she once called me. I don’t think I can exactly disagree with her; I did – and sometimes – still do have a hard time asserting myself, and my thoughts to others. I do like to think I improved a lot – Leah would be one to say as much, as she so often liked to tease me – I may still have difficulty, but I’m nobody’s doormat anymore.

That was old, naïve Bella Swan.

We enter the kitchen space and I see Gianna is already inside, putting down the dishes on the table. Well, at least I won’t be left alone with the intimidating guard. “Good afternoon, Gianna!” I say openly happy to see her. 

“ _Buon pomeriggio, Bella_! I’m finishing up lunch, I ran a little late today, and somehow our schedules still matched. Got lost in time?” She answers animatedly. “I hope you like grilled fish.” Says the blonde pointing to the food on the table, as she brought a bowl of salad in one hand. It looks mouthwatering.

“Match we did! I found this great poetry book on my room, and kinda lost track of time.”

I give her a beam, “And, I do, it looks delicious by the way!” I praise. “My dad loves fish – and fishing, which I will never fully understand, spending hours sitting on a boat sounds dreadfully boring. But I’m the one who always has a book stuffed on my face – be it reading, or on my sketch book –, so I don’t think I’m fit to judge him.” I smile at the thought of Charlie, he really would appreciate this, being the fish connoisseur, he is.

She smiles sweetly, “ _Grazie, Bella_! Well, I’m a huge fish appreciator myself, but I’m afraid my interest only resumes to gastronomic purposes.” She chuckles and sits, I follow.

I fix myself a plate, and the taste is as incredible as the smell and looks. Gianna has a real talent! Shame to everyone who won’t be able to experience it once she’s turned; Which reminds me of when I am changed, and makes me appreciate this amazing meal even more.

I clear my throat, taking a gulp of the glass of water ahead of me and direct my gaze to Gianna. “If I may ask, how long you have been here?” I prompt, curiously.

“ _Sicuramente_! [Of course!] I have been a part of the Volturi for a year and a half, now.” She informs. “My turning is scheduled to the end of winter in February, if all goes according to plan.”

“Did you choose it all?”

“When I got here, I was soon entrusted the truth, and presented with the choice to become an actual active member, everything was discussed shortly after; The queens were very generous to abide to a couple of requests of mine so long as the changing time didn’t surpass two years.”

“What about your family? Do you have anything planned to tell them? Why you disappeared, or died?” I ask.

“I don’t have a family, or at least I didn’t before accepting this job.” She says with barely concealed sentiment. “I am an orphan, so I don’t really need to worry about this kind of stuff. The only thing that could’ve probably come in the way was me finishing my business and management master’s degree, which was a part of my request; So now that won’t be in the way in a couple months, we set everything to happen as soon as it’s over.”

“ _Wow_ , that’s- _wow_. I’m glad you were able to find a place where you fit comfortably, though.” I say sincerely. Gianna seemed like a great person, and now having a little more insight on her, just made me surer; She has probably overcome quite a lot in her life.

We fell into a relaxed silence after that, I was so at ease that for a moment I forgot Jane was with us. Only acknowledging her presence again when me and Gianna were finished, getting up to do the dishes and store the leftovers inside a Tupperware.

Once we were done, I checked the clock on the wall to my left and saw it was still 16h30, meaning there was still four hours and a half to go until my call with Charlie. I’m not really in the mood to go back to the room alone, I can already feel a jiff of my anxiety for this conversation come back.

“Are you busy, now?” I ask the secretary.

“Unfortunately, sì Bella.” She says apologetically. “But I’m sure Jane will accompany you to whatever you had in mind.” Yeah, _that’s what I was trying to avoid_. I didn’t particularly have anything against the guard, she just gave me hibbie jeebies; Maybe I should give her a chance before distancing myself, after all sooner or later I’ll be a part of the Volturi as well. It would be best if I didn’t start on the left foot with anyone, specially with Jane, who looked like she was one of the highest ranked guards.

I noticed she, alongside Heidi and a few other guards wore different cloaks, while the majority of them had a black cloak, Jane and the three others – Heidi included – I saw wore wine red ones, and the queens a vivid blood red shade. So that could only mean they were separated from the others in a way; Didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

“Well, I will take my leave. If I can assist you in any other way, you are welcome to tell me, _Bella_.” Gianna says smiling before leaving the kitchen.

I awkwardly clear my throat, and take an unnecessary deep breath releasing it slowly. I glance at her through the corner of my eyes, and she holds my gaze.

“We could take a walk through the garden if that pleases you.” She says in a monotone. I don’t want to impose, especially when I feel she’s not particularly fond of me, but that does sound nice and it would give me a chance to see more of the castle.

“I would like that, yes.” She nods, and motions for me to follow her. I begin my internal routine of checking the place out, trying to memorize the ambient around me. The high crème walls expanding more and more as we reach the open space of the throne room; I look at the thrones and a small part inside of me is disappointed that I didn’t see the queens there. I briefly let my mind wander to the happenings of the last days.

If someone had told me I would not only be in Volterra, Italy with the vampire royalty _AND_ mated to them, I would probably laugh at them for the sheer absurdity of it. I am sure the Universe is getting a kick out of my situation; I, for one, am definitely not as amused.

We quickly pass through another door, and into yet another corridor. I wonder if I’ll ever find myself around this giant ancient maze. I suppose once I am a vampire my coordination senses might improve significantly as well, not to mention the impeccable memory, so probably my salvation. _And I’ll only have the whole of eternity to unveil it all._

We walk past a large arch with an equally large door, and suddenly I am hit with the soft sunlight rays of the end of the afternoon, the sounds of birds chirping as I take in the view before me. The grass a healthy rich green, with neatly cut bushes and trees around ornated with a variety of flowers, from oleanders to violets and jasmines; It was a breathtaking sight.

Sculptures roamed the place, and filled it with a timeless aura, like it was a place untouched by the world’s pace and happenings. I wonder just how old they are, in fact I wonder just how old the castle itself might be. I walk aimlessly whistly Jane sat on a bench behind me.

“It’s beautiful.” I speak out to no one in particular, the blonde hums in approval though.

“The gardens are queen Athenodora’s favorite place, she makes sure to tend to them herself.” She informs, and it catches me by surprise, but also makes an awful lot of sense. The golden queen is very reserved and I think a garden is a great space to disconnect from others when you want to.

And _wait_ \- “Gardens? As in plural?” I ask, this place was gigantic of that I’m sure, but to have multiple gardens. I wonder just how much of it I have yet to see.

“Yes, there are several gardens around the property, and even indoors. Although some of them are private and only to the queens use.” She finishes and I’m at awe.

_An indoors garden_?! Now that resounds like something out of a fairytale.

“ _Wow_!” I breathe out, amazed at the information. “That sounds amazing.” She just acquiesces with her head and closes her eyes, facing upwards, and now for the first time I actually take in her glowing appearance under the light sun rays.

She looks utterly beautiful, and I know she’s _equally_ as dangerous.

I look away before she catches me staring, and walk closer to this big wisteria tree, I have never seen it up close before, but I recognize it from one of Renee’s old botany books when she was going through her “plant phase”. _In_ _Arizona._ I chuckle inwardly at the memory.

It was beautiful, the purple color of them varying between deep to light. I lay down, under the tree, the sun beams sneakily hitting my skin through the tree branches; I close my eyes, and let myself absorb the quiet atmosphere of the place. No sooner than that, I drift off to sleep without realizing.

[…]

“ _Bella_?”

I hear a soft voice calling, the faint sound almost making me believe I’m imagining it entirely.

“ _Bella_?” I identify it as Didyme’s voice, and I hum lowly. “ _Devi svegliati, amore_.” [You have to wake up, love.] She caresses my shoulders with one hand as I feel the other move a strand of hair out of my sleeping face.

I slowly open my eyes, and her soft smile is the first thing I see, kick starting my heart. I wonder, how someone can be so ethereal? I know the venom highlights the human features you had, which just adds more to it cause if she looks like _this_ now, I can only imagine how human Didyme was like. Somehow, I feel like she didn’t need the venom’s work at all in that department.

Being close to her is like being in the presence of a Greek muse. I have the impression I could be looking at Calliope herself at this moment. No, maybe a goddess such as Demeter would suit her nurturing self best.

I must have been staring for a while too long, because she had an amused smile on her face. I blush and advert my gaze sideways; She chuckles.

“You can look for however long you’d like, _amore_. In fact, nothing makes me happier than to see the effect I have on you.” She half teases, half states honestly. “But we should get going, it’s nine past three in the evening, and even if it pains me to have disrupted your lovely, peaceful state, we have a phone call to make.” She gets up and extends a hand to me, I accept the offer.

Looking around I notice it’s now nighttime, guess waking up as early as I did take its tool, I can also see that aside from us, there’s no one else, so I ask her “Where’s Jane?”

“She left no longer than four minutes ago.” The noirette informs. “Why? Already tired of my company?” She playfully nudges me. “Should I be worried about competing with young Jane for your heart?”

I blush yet again as I stammer through my words, “I- no, of course not!” I vehemently affirm, she giggles. “It’s just that she was making me company and I kind of just slept, it wasn’t exactly polite of me to just doze off like the dead on her like that.” I justify.

“I’m sure she will find it in her to forgive you, _eventually_.” She winks, and interlaces our hands together as we start to walk.

The closer we get to their “meeting room/office”, I feel my nerves go haywire, my hands start to sweat and I try to retrieve them from Didyme’s soft hold, but she grasps them a little tighter and turns to face me.

“ _Bella_ , are you alright? If you don’t feel ready, we can always postpone it.” She offers gently.

I take in a deep breath, and exhale. “No, it’s fine, _I’ll be fine_.” I try to reassure her, but it comes out looking more like I was saying it to myself. She eyes me carefully, studying my face.

“Very well, _amore_. If you say so; Just know that we can always reschedule, or even stop it anytime and figure it out from there.” I nod and we resume our walk.

Not too long we reach the room, and as per usual the two other queens are already there waiting for us. And only now I let myself realize they’re wearing different clothes from this morning. Sulpicia adorning a beautiful pale pink silk gown, and Athenodora back to a more “ _masculine_ ” style, with her button up long-sleeved white shirt, and black slacks with black suspenders.

I steal a quick glance to Didyme and fully take in her – almost skin tight – light violet gown, that flowed loosely at the ends. _I kind of feel severely underdressed now_. Should probably have taken a shower at least, I scrunch up my nose slightly at my musings.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sulpicia asks from behind the table, with an easy-going smirk.

I look in her direction, a faint smile on my face, “Oh, it’s nothing.” I blush. “Uhm, we should probably get it over with.” I add as confidently as I can.

“Very well, _cara mia_.” She concedes; I approach the oval table where the phone was placed, Didyme following as I sit between her and Sulpicia, Athenodora on my front.

I start dialing the phone number I came to know by heart the past two years, it rings once, twice and then…

“ _Hello_?” Charlie’s gruff voice resonated through the phone.

“Hey, dad.” I say weakly, tone strained with hidden emotion.

“ _Bella_?!” His exclaims frantic. “ _Bells, is that you_? _Where are you_? _Are you ok_?”

“Yeah, it’s me dad!” I let out a small chuckle. “I am ok, I am very ok.”

Charlie let’s out a relieved sigh. “ _Is Alice still with you_ , _in Italy you said_?” He asked, more to confirm any suspicious information regarding the letter I left, I could sense.

“She’s not, not anymore dad. She had to go back, after all she has her own stuff to figure out. But she stayed long enough to confirm I got here safe, and she accompanied me all day long yesterday.” I informed trying to ease his worries a little.

“ _Humph_ …” He grunts. “ _And what is it exactly that **you** are figuring out all the way_ _to Italy_? _Why can’t you_ _do it here_ , _at least in the country_?”

“Dad, it’s a great opportunity, and the experience abroad will look fantastic on my resume to any future job application, you know it just as much as I do.” I try reasoning.

“ _I guess.._. _And what does this great opportunity ensure_?”

I look at Athenodora, in front of me, and she nods. “I won a program for an internship as an interim Arts Administrator and along with that, a full scholarship to English Literature no less, which is honestly basically all I could ever wish for!” I say as excitedly as I should be were this the truth. “The contract stands until the end of my college degree, and be it the case, there are big chances of being hired as an acting Arts Admin, instead of just interim, and in other places around Europe too. Isn’t that amazing?!”

He is silent for a while, and I can sense he’s in deep thought, going over all the information I just spilled at him. Searching for a crack on my story. _Once a Sheriff, always a Sheriff, I guess._ I muse internally with affection.

“ _That does sounds amazing_ – _probably too good even, I’ll tell_ _ya_ – _but if you’re sure of it_ _Bells_ ; _I trust you_ , _and if anyone deserves it_ , _it’s you_.” He finishes and I feel my eyes well up with tears that would most definitely fall later, when I’m alone in my bedroom.

“Thanks, dad.” I say, trying to keep my voice even.

“ _I just wish you would have told me_. _You got me so worried, I got home I didn’t see you I- I thought the worst Bell, and then I saw your letter and it just added confusion to the mix. When did you and Alice make amends? Not that it doesn’t make me happy…_ ” He trails off.

“As I said in the letter, not long before I saw this program thing, she ended up reaching out to me over a phone call, and soon after we were back to being friends, it was as if we never stopped at all. What can I say? It’s Alice, I could never _not_ forgive her.”

“ _Well, I have always liked her best anyways. Does that mean you and that Edmund boy are back_ \- “He barely finishes his sentence as I hear Sulpicia let out a low grow, and I’m quick to answer.

“Oh God, no!” I deny. “Never again; Just Alice, and it’s _Edward_ dad.”

“ _Good! And meh, same difference to me. That boy, tsk… He better truly knows his place and never try anything funny with you again_.” He threatens, and I roll my eyes fondly. “ _Esme and Carlisle forgive me, but if I ever saw him again, I’d teach him a lesson or two_.”

I chuckle. “ _You and Alice, huh_?” He asks, and I am met with confusion. “What about us?”

“ _Ahem, you know Bells, you two have always been so close, and now out of everyone, you go back to talking to her only. Makes me wonder, if hm, you know, if you two are **closer** than you let on_…” He trails off embarrassed, and I feel my face heat up at his suggestion.

“Dad!! No way, we’re just friends!” I exclaim mortified.

“ _Just asking, kiddo_.” He let’s out awkwardly. “ _And just so you know, I wouldn’t care if you wanted to date her or any other girl. You’ll always be my Bells_!” My throat clenches, and I marvel on how this somewhat emotionally closed man always knows what to say.

In a way, what he said matters more than he knows, my current and forever situation considered. “I know, pop. I love you.” I earnestly declare.

“ _Love you too_ , _punk_.” He says back, a little flustered. “ _Now, what time is it for you? I am not really up to date with this time zone thing, but I’m guessing it’s late_.”

“Hm, yeah, it’s a little past 21h00, thirty minutes to be precise.” I inform.

“ _Goodness, I should let you get some rest. But before I go, you have to promise me you’ll keep in touch_!”

I look at the queens for approval, they all nod positively. “Sure thing, dad; Although, I have one small favor to ask you back.”

“ _Shoot_.” He says good naturedly.

“Can you please be the one that tells all this to mom?” I ask pleadingly. “She’ll just make a huge fuss out of it, and first days/weeks are hectic enough to deal with without the help of hurricane Renee.”

He grumbles, and mutters something indiscernible over the phone. “ _Fine. But you owe me one, kid_!”

“Thanks, dad. You’re the best!” I gush, and he huffs, right now I truly am so grateful for Charlie. There’s no way this phone call would’ve gone as smoothly as it did were it Renee at the other end.

“ _I will let you get going, Bells_.” He speaks. “ _I will call Billy and the people down the Rez too_ , _they were all very worried about you_. _It will do good to ease their minds_.”

“Alright dad, you do that.”

“ _Take care_ , _kiddo_.”

“You too, old man.” I tease, and hear his mock offended laugh before hanging up.

Now, that wasn’t awful. I imagined it going so many ways, I guess me and Charlie are more similar than I thought; I put the phone back on its base, and let out huge breath I didn’t even realize I was holding. I feel a gentle hand on my left shoulder, and turning my head I meet Didyme’s eyes.

“You did amazingly, _cuore mio_!” She says sweetly.

“Didyme is right, that couldn’t have been entirely easy to do, _amore_. He sounds like a great man!” Sulpicia speaks.

“He is the best.” I smile bittersweetly at the thought of him.

To think I’ll never see Charlie again, I feel a small twinge in my chest, and my smile falters.

“What is wrong, _ciccino_?” The red head asks.

“Nothing.” I try deflating, she gives me a stern look, and Didyme softly encourages me to speak up, rubbing her hands on my back in a circle motion. “It’s just, I am going to miss him _so_ much; And I never even hugged him goodbye, or I don’t know, made fun of his _dad moustache_ one last time.” I chuckle at the images in my head, and a silent tear rolls down left cheek, I quickly wipe it with my thumb.

They stay silent, and I feel like I should change the subject. After all, there’s no point in making myself upset over situations I cannot change. At least they are granting me time, and a way to communicate with Charlie for however long possible, which is more than most get.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, _amore_. You’re fine, what you’re feeling is perfectly fine, and valid.” Sulpicia assures.

“Naí, agápi̱ mou. [Yes, my love.] Cia is right, you’re giving up your whole life before us, before the Cullen’s even. You are entitled to feel the loss you’re very likely feeling right now.” Athenodora speaks. “I can affirm to you, though; You will never forget those you loved before eternity, they shall walk with you forever, but it gets better, it hurts less.” She prompts tenderly.

“Besides, you still have time, I know it feels like no amount would be enough; But you do have a couple more memories to make with him, and maybe even all your other friends. Just from afar.” Didyme says. “That wasn’t your definite goodbye just yet.”

I mused over their words, as they registered, and it brought me a little peace of mind. “Thank you, _all of you_.” I answer truly grateful for the three of them.

“Anytime you need, _ciccino_. We will always be here for you, for eternity and beyond, as long as you want it.” Sulpicia finishes.

I smile at them, and for a moment the weight on my heart eases, and all I can feel is their calming and receptive aura, as a warm feeling engulfs my very being.

_I don’t think being mated to them was a mistake after all._

“So, Alice Cullen, huh?” Sulpicia speaks, half teasingly referring to Charlie’s words and I grunt.

Oh, this would be a long night.

**_Thanks, dad_ ** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sOOO, did it live to your expectations? (Gosh i hope it did, I might cry). Also, YOU GUYS, I just realized I have to change the update date every time I post a new chapter, so it shows the actual uploaded date. Ohmygod sometimes I hate myself LMAO.  
> WELL, I hope you are all safe and sound, and having amazing days, i know these are weird times to all of us with this whole "panorama" going on ;P 
> 
> But, whoever and wherever you are, you got this buddy! 
> 
> Lots of love, Stormy xx


End file.
